Locked Up
by psyduck64
Summary: Yang ends up in prison, she finds quite an interesting cast of characters behind bars.


The only warning Yang had was the pink fringe of hair dropping over the edge of the bunk above her. Yang ducked her head just in time, as a piece of gum flew over her head and stuck to the wall behind her with an audible splat. Yang looked up from her letters just in time to see Neo, her cellmate's head disappear back up, wearing her familiar, incredibly aggravating smile. Yang sighed and wiped the residual saliva off her neck.

Neo didn't like to talk. Not to anyone. Occasionally someone would be able to coerce a couple words, maybe even a laugh, although the latter required someone to be maimed or otherwise seriously injured. Neo's laugh was more like a death knoll, although did sound fairly nice in Yang's opinion. Seeing as Neo didn't speak, she utilized a plethora of strange ways to communicate, from her incredibly expressive face, to gum stuck to the wall, or your face had you not avoided it in time.

Gum meant someone wanted to see you, Neo always knew who wanted to see who in the prison, and had taken it upon herself to let them know in her strange and somewhat unpleasant way. Yang didn't mind the gum, it was more painful in the beginning when it had gotten stuck in her hair, forcing her to chunk out large pieces of hair. Now that she was used to it, it was easy enough to dodge, although the roughness of her hair upset her from time to time. Yang looked back at the gum, to see who needed her; Red gum meant Cinder, black for Mercury, green for Emerald, pink was for Neo, which never meant well, and white…

"Visitors?!" Yang threw the letters back down onto her bed and shot to her feet, only to be promptly struck on the head by Neo.

"Yeah, I know we can only meet for an hour but I haven't seen her in ages" Neo rolled her eyes and made a scissoring motion with her hands "Oh shut up, Neo, you've known about me and Weiss for months you can stop acting like such a baby" Neo smiled wide and winked, Yang turned away and went to the door "And don't think for a second I don't know you stole one of her pictures you gay piece of shit!" Yang called out as she slammed the cell door behind her, just in time to block the barrage of objects being flung after her. There would be hell to pay later, but for now, the only thing that mattered was Weiss.

The prison itself was strange. The prisoners here were all very high risk and dangerous, either masterminds with strange powers like Cinder, rogue huntresses like Yang, or just completely insane, like Neo. As such, the guards tended to leave the inmates to their own devices, as long as they didn't try to escape. It seemed the majority of the inmates didn't want to escape, and so it wasn't a problem, and in the rare case of someone trying to escape, the inmates would deal with the offender themselves. Escape attempts cost the inmates a fair amount of privilege, and the prisoners here did not like to lose their privileges.

Mercury and Emerald had been put here simply because they kept escaping. Every other prison they'd been sentenced to they'd broken out of in days, a week tops. The crimes they were caught for weren't even that bad, Emerald was a career thief and Mercury charged with multiple counts of armed robbery and assault, although there were rumors about Mercury killing his father but that couldn't be confirmed. They ended up stuck here because the authorities believed that if anyone could stop them from escaping, it would be the inmates here. And they were right.

The two had tried to escape almost immediately, seeing the low amount of guards and the relatively lax security, the decided to make a run for it day two. As a result, Emerald was confined to the medical ward for weeks with about ten non lethal stab wounds, and Mercury was found beaten up in the cafeteria a day later, someone having stolen his prosthetic legs and left him there. They had learned their lesson, that was for sure, neither of them tried to escape again, in fact the two of them seemed to rather like it here. Emerald knew Cinder from some time ago, and the two of them became fast friends, or as friendly as anyone can be in a prison full of sociopaths, Merc wasn't too into it, but Cinder got him his prosthetics back and they seemed to get along fine after that. He didn't seem to enjoy his wheelchair that much.

Cinder is the Queen of the prison. She controls everyone, because everyone is terryfied of her. Guards are too scared to disagree with her, especially since the Incident, which no one wants to talk about ever. Yang had managed to coax the story out of her one night after a little too much straight ethanol, Cinders drink of choice. It's a miracle she's still alive, she says she burns it away on the way down her throat, and sometimes when she's drinking Yang can smell the telltale signs of burned flesh, although she thinks it's mostly for show. No one wants to contest for leadership with a woman who drinks straight ethanol while setting her throat on fire. No one.

Anyways, the story was, back when Cinder had first been admitted, by her choice she makes sure to add. "They would never have been able to take me had I not wanted to go" she would say, without fail, every time she spoke about her arrest, and from hearing the stories, Yang didn't doubt it. A month or two after she was admitted, the guards got tired of her constantly ordering them around, decided they would take a stand against her, knock her down a peg. They teamed up on her one night, pulled her out of her cell and tried to give her a beating. Three of the guards ended up in the medical ward, five quit right after, and one went missing altogether. There were stories about fingers in the chilli the next night, but no one could prove anything. Apparently Neo was working kitchen that night though, so it wasn't entirely out of the question.

Neo was psychotic. Absolutely insane. She hurt people for fun, riled people up just for the hell of it, before Yang had gotten there she had been in solitary for a month, simply because no one wanted to deal with her. They had decided to put Yang in with Neo, as some sort of prison froshing, thinking it would break Yang's spirit and make it easier to deal with her, the guards didn't like dealing with huntresses, for the most part they were too full of their own sense of justice, refused to accept what they'd done was really deserving of punishment, real pains in the ass. Putting Yang in with Neo was supposed to scare Yang shitless, and to be honest, it half worked in the beginning, Yang had never met someone so clearly unhinged before, but as time passed, Neo became more manageable. Fact is the guards plan completely backfired, instead of breaking Yang, they ended up giving her a psychotic best friend. After a couple months of constant, antagonizing bullshit, Neo eventually calmed down. Yang didn't mind the scratches and occasional puncture wounds, she was no stranger to pain, and she knew that Neo wouldn't kill her. She may be crazy but even Neo wouldn't risk the entire prison turning on her. They really liked their privileges.

Over time, Neo even started to defend Yang, to the point where no one dared mess with her, because the little pink haired devil would make their life hell if they so much as laid a finger on her. Yang was Neo's, and only Neo got to play with her. Through Neo, Yang was introduced to Cinder, which was quite possibly the worst thing that could've happened for the guards. Now they have a rogue huntress, with a psychotic best friend being all buddy buddy with the Queen? The three of them combined could have blown the whole place up in a day, but luckily the thought had never crossed their minds, or at least they had never seriously considered it. Neo may be a little shit, but Yang still loved her. She was interesting, to say the least, all of her quirks and strange habits made her all the more endearing. Sure the jar of human ears was a little unnerving, but Yang got used to it over time. She was still a little upset about the gum in the hair though.

Then there was Roman. Roman was different than the others, he wasn't criminally insane, or dangerous, to be honest her really didn't fit in with the class of criminal that was generally holed up in here. Yang suspects that they only threw him in here because they didn't like him, and he was generally pretty unlikable. Money, clothes and cigars were about all that he cared about, anything else was just a distraction. He knew Cinder from a joint operation they had pulled a couple years back, and through Cinder he managed to get everything he needed. Clothes and cigars. The money he had waiting for him when he got out. Now all he really does is sit in the common area and smoke, telling largely fabricated stories of his exploits. Recently he's begun teaching the other inmates how to lie and act more upper class, in order to fool people into taking them seriously. He's begun breeding a new type of henchman in here, one that has no respect for human life, a fine tuned ability to kill or maim, and the sweetest tongue in Remnant. Safe to say that, yet again, the justice system has royally fucked up.

After that the remainder of the inmates seem to just kind of blend together. None of them are really friends, and they wouldn't dare be enemies. They just kept to themselves, each in their own groups, which Yang had named for convenience. There were the Psychos, who were all less intimidating than Neo, and far less cute. The Demos, these guys could make a bomb out of a fork and duck tape and Yang had no idea how. They mostly made fireworks for fun and rigged them up in people's beds. The Hitmen, killers for hire. They could recite to you every way they'd killed a man and by the end of it they'd have to add "old age" to their list. They were harmless. if no one paid them then no one would die, simple as that, they would play poker all day and that was about it. Then there were the Hunters/Huntresses. There were only a couple, but they made their presence known. They were all full of themselves, every single one of them felt like they'd been wronged in some way for being sentenced for their various crimes. They mostly grouped at a table and complained about how unfair life was. The majority of the inmates stayed clear of them, and they didn't like to speak to the other prisoners either. They had tried to recruit Yang to their group, but in all honesty, Yang much preferred to be with the criminals than the huntresses. At least the criminals owned up to what they did, they didn't try to play dumb and whine about things being unfair. Yang could respect the criminals for that, and that went a long way in her mind.

Yang could see her now. The white hair perfectly tied back in almost exactly the same ponytail. The high collar of her jacket, far more elegant than the one she'd worn back in their school days. Her earrings picking up the light and dancing like stars every time she moved her head. Weiss; the name graced her mind like fresh mountain air, cool, crisp and oh so refreshing. No matter how cute Neo was, how flirty she could be, Yang still knew that her heart belonged to Weiss, along with every other part of her being.

"Weiss!" Yang called out as she strode in. Weiss turned, her handbag dropping to the floor as she ran to hug her girlfriend. Yang embraced her, the smell of peppermint and elderberries, so familiar yet so wonderfully exotic. After a few minutes, the two finally pulled away and held each other at arm's length.

"I told you no tattoo's, remember?" Weiss said with a smile. Yang grinned sheepishly back. "They look nice though, who gave them to you?"

"Cinder is a magician with a needle" Yang said as she sat down "I wasn't going to, but it's part of the whole experience, I couldn't pass up the opportunity"

"I know, I know. I never really expected you not too, it was just a fool's hope" Weiss sat down, carefully tucking her her skirt, before resting her hands in her lap. " I missed you, three months between visits is too long"

"Well, you could come every month, but you refuse to meet me a long with the rest of the inmates" Yang said, they went through the same dialogue every time.

"I know, but I've put a lot of people away in here, and my company has definitely wronged a few more, I don't want them to turn on you once they know who I am to you"

"Oh, trust me, they already know" Yang reached out a caressed Yang's cheek. "You're all I ever talk about, I think they're getting bored of it by now" Yang grinned.

Weiss pulled Yang's hand away from her face and held it in her own "Oh stop that, I know it's a lie, you much more interesting things to talk about than me, I don't think they want to hear about your love life anyways"

Yang grinned even wider "Oh, I'm sure Neo does" Yang chuckled "Thanks for the pictures by the way"

Weiss turned beet red "I can't believe I did that oh my god, I'm such an idiot. Everyone saw them didn't they?"

Yang squeezed Weiss hand reassuringly "Just me and Neo"

"Neo!? Oh my god you showed them to NEO?" Weiss cried out, making Yang grin even wider.

"I can't hide anything from Neo, she looks through all my mail anyways. I believe I told you that the last time you were here, before you sent the pictures."

Weiss blushed even harder. "I can't believe it. I forgot. I absolutely forgot, and now Neo's seen everything. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod"

Yang grabbed Weiss' shoulders firmly "It's fine, don't worry" Yang smiled, her smile was so big it almost hurt, but Yang didn't care. She was happy. "Neo won't show anyone, If she does she'll have to answer to me, and she does not want that" Yang looked into Weiss' eyes "You're safe with us, trust me"

Weiss nodded. "I do. I trust you" She whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Now it was Yang's turn to blush. "You're so cute when you're flustered, no wonder Neo likes to play with you so much. I might have to pull a page out of her book when you get out"

Yang shivered at the thought, and not out of fear "My sentence is almost up, next time we meet there won't be any guards watching us" Yang purred.

Weiss nipped at Yang's ear "I'll make sure to treat you to an extra special homecoming then" she whispered. Yang shivered again.

Yang scratched her chin "Maybe I should practice with Neo then, so I'm ready for you"

"Make sure you take some pictures, if Neo has one of me, then I get one of her. It's only fair" Weiss said "I know Cinder can get you a camera, she can get anything, hell I'll even send you one myself"

"Of course, it's only fair right" Yang replied "I wouldn't like you to feel cheated, since Neo's been hogging me all to herself this past year"

A guard coughed in the background, a warning they were getting too intimate. Yang half wanted to threaten him with Cinder, but decided against it. Their time was almost up anyways. "I need you to come home, Yang" Weiss straightened out her skirt before continuing "It's all fun and games, I know you've always kind of romanticized the idea of going to jail, but you're not like them, Yang. You're not a criminal." Weiss tone was more serious now, almost pleading.

"I know, I know. I'm still the same as I was, and although I don't mind it here, I will always prefer to be with you and Ruby and Blake. Nothing could ever stand between you and I. You can trust me on that" Weiss nodded, silently "Not even Neo's lithe body, oh dear lord…" Yang grinned, Weiss begrudgingly smiled back.

The two of them stood up, Weiss rummaging around in her bag, making sure all her peripherals were accounted for. They hugged and kissed and parted ways, Yang heading back into the prison, Weiss waiting to be let out by the guards. Just before the door closed behind her Yang called out "Don't be too surprised if you get a human ear in the mail! It's how Neo says thank you!" Yang grinned as she watched the horror dawn on Weiss face, luckily the door was closed in time to block the handbag that was flung at Yang's head. She couldn't wait to get out.


End file.
